Ember's Story
by Kmn483
Summary: The story of Spyro is a continued one, but nothing is ever told of the fate of Ember after Shadow Legacy. Starting from A Hero's Tail, see how's Ember's life actually unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Spyro left for Crocovile Swamp. Ember, still near the entrance to the swamp, was worrying about Spyro when all of a sudden he emerged from the cave that connected Cocovile Swamp to Dragon Village. Quickly Ember ran over to Spyro's side. "I was worried sick about you!" Ember exclaimed. "You easily could have been hurt!"  
>"Well I'm fine." Spyro replied. "There is no need to be worried about me; I've done this kind of this many times before." Spyro said, trying to comfort her, if possible.<br>"I know," Ember said, still worried for him, "but you have a chance to be hurt, and then I might never see you again."  
>"I'll be fine. Besides, who else would save the world?" Spyro said, still trying to get her to understand.<br>"If you die, or are captured, I'd miss you and the world would still be in trouble!" "You can't go and leave me!" Ember said in a raised voice, that wasn't at all like her normal tone.  
>"Ember," Spyro said, now annoyed by Ember's persistence, "I have to do this!"<br>"Spyro, If you like me, then stay… You can't go!" Ember yelled, desperate to keep Spyro from going.  
>"I never liked you; we were nothing more then friends!" Spyro yelled, now angered.<br>"Spyro..." Ember said in a sad, but in a much quieter voice.  
>"I have to go now." Spyro said, with an urgency to get going.<br>"Spyro... Spyro, don't leave me!" Ember said just as Spyro leapt into the air, off to Dragonfly Falls. Ember was left watching as Spyro flew away, while she was crushed, and now, lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

In a tropical forest Spyro and Ember were running through the brush, chasing a Crocovile. They ran through the forest until they reached its edge. There the Crocovile was cornered against a canyon, trying to scramble up its wall. To the sides were the walls of the canyon and behind him was Spyro and Ember, watching him failing miserably to reach the top of the wall. "Hey Ember, you wanna get this guy, or can I?" Spyro asked.

"You know I'm not one to fight." Ember replied.

"Fine suit yourself." Spyro said charging at the Crocovile. As he did so a few small rocks landed near Ember. Looking up she saw some Crocoviles pushing a large boulder over the side of the canyon, right to where Spyro was attacking the Crocovile.

"Spyro, look out!" Ember yells. Seeing the shadow bellow him and hearing Ember's warning he looks up to see the boulder coming down on top of him. With a sound as loud as thunder the boulder crushes him and the Crocovile, leaving nothing but a pile of ruble. "Spyro!" Ember yelled, waking herself from her nightmare. Sweating and panting she looks around her barely moonlit room. "Oh, it was just a dream..." Ember quietly says to herself, as she tries to once again fall asleep.

Unable to go back to sleep Ember gets out of her bed, walks out of her room, and onto the balcony. Looking at the cloud covered night sky, where the moon lay hidden glowing only slightly; Ember thought of Spyro. "Stay safe Spyro, and come back soon." It was the night after Spyro left for Dragonfly Falls and Ember was feeling quite lonely. After all Spyro and Flame were the only dragons her age, and she had no clue where Flame went off to. "I miss you Spyro, even if you don't miss me." Tears started to form in Ember's eyes traveling down to her nose, and dropping, lightly wetting the floor of the balcony.

"Of course I missed you. I miss everyone whenever I leave." Spyro said standing in front of, and bellow, the balcony.

"Spyro!' Ember exclaimed, flying off the balcony, in front of him. "Oh Spyro, I was worried about you again!"

"When aren't you?" Spyro said remembering how many times she said that. "Well I saved Dragonfly Falls." Spyro said, trying to change the subject before Ember could go on with the whole worried thing like last time.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Ember said. "You are the strongest, bravest, and coolest dragon I've ever seen. It probably wasn't a trouble at all to break a few dark gems, huh Spyro?"

"Right..." Spyro said in more of a sarcastic response to Ember's flattery then as an answer to her question.

"So... now that you've destroyed all the dark gems here, you're done, right?" Ember said, hoping Spyro wouldn't go anywhere else, but knowing he would.  
>"Heck no!" Spyro replied. "I have yet to stop Nasty Gnorc, save the other realms, stop Red, and do whatever else I need to do in order to make peace return."<p>

"So you're going to Nasty Gnorc's cave now?" Ember asked, in her usual worried tone.

"Nah, I'll get him in the morning, even heroes need sleep after all."

"Well then good night Spyro," Ember said, while yawning.

"Good night Ember," Spyro said, walking off towards his home. Ember laid down, watching Spyro, knowing this will probably be the last time she saw him, before he fights the dangerous Nasty Gnorc. "Stay safe Spyro." Ember whispered as Spyro disappeared into the darkness of the night. She sat there looking off into the distance where Spyro faded away, as she quickly grew tired and fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing Spyro was safe, but also knowing what laid ahead of him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day...


	3. Chapter 3

In the early morning of Dragon Village the pink dragoness Ember was curled up on the cold ground when a slight gust blew, catching a few leaves and taking them off, letting them scatter, with one of them landing on Ember. "Uh," Ember said in a yawn, while brushing the leaf from herself. 'What am I doing out here' Ember thought to herself while looking around. 'Oh, yeah; I must have fallen asleep after talking to... dang! Spyro's supposed to be fighting Nasty Gnorc today, and then he'll be traveling to the other realms... I hope he didn't leave yet, this could be my last chance to see him in awhile!' So off Ember went, running as fast as she could to Spyro's house.

Reaching Spyro's house she knocked on the door several times... no answer. "Well maybe he just left." Ember said to herself. 'Maybe I can catch him before he the fight or before he reaches the teleporter.' Ember thought running to Nasty Gnorc's cave.

'Now right over this hill should be Nasty's cave.' Ember thought going up the semi small hill. 'Wait is that...' "Flame; Hey Flame is that you?" Ember called out with on paw waving, the other three running.

"Ember?" Flame said, watching Ember run clumsily with her paw in the air.  
>Stopping in front of Flame, Ember asks, "Have you seen Spyro?"<p>

"Uh, yeah; He was in the cave with me and we were going to get Nasty Gnorc but then he said he wanted to do it." Flame said trying to cover up the fact that he was captured.

"Did he leave to go to the teleporter yet?" Ember asked, almost certain it was to late.

"Yeah he just left a minute ago." Flame said in response. "Not like I care but why do you want to see him?"

"Because he's the coolest and most handsome dragon, and he'll be gone for probably a long time." Ember said running off to the area where she believed the teleporter was at. "Thanks and bye Flame!" Ember called out already pretty far from him.

"Pffh." Flame puffed while making a small bit a fire from his mouth. "I'm the coolest and most handsome dragon." Flame said to himself, a little jealous that Ember thinks of Spyro so highly.

Not an hour since she woke and already her third time running. Finally she came to the opening she wanted to come to. 'I thought it was here...' Ember thought disappointed, but looking around anyway. Catching here eye she spotted a weird machine and, "Spyro!" Ember called out seeing him positioned with his back to her and standing on the pad of the teleporter.

"Ember?" Spyro said turning around to see Ember off in the distance; just as doing so Spyro was teleported to a far off distant land. "Spyro?" Ember called, running to the machine.

"Oh dear." The professor said appearing in a hologram, while startling Ember having her jump back.

"Oh, hi professor." Ember said getting back to were she was standing.

"Sorry about that." The professor said, both for scaring her and teleporting Spyro. "He was ready to be teleported and then you showed up."

"I understand." "Where did he go?" "Can you take me there?" Ember asked.

"He went to the Coastal Remains, but it's far to dangerous!" "Red himself might be there!" The professor said, shaking.

"But if Red is there then he might hurt Spyro!" Ember cried out, worried for him. "I know he's strong, but can he defeat Red at his current state?"

"Lets just hope Red isn't there." The professor said trying to calm her without success.

After a bit of talking Ember was finally convinced to stay, even though the only way to reach the Coastal Remains was with the help of the professor.

"Did you catch Spyro before he left?" Flame said, emerging from behind them.

"No I just missed him." Ember said with a disappointed tone. With that professor disappeared.

"That stinks." Flame said being slightly empathetic.

"So what brought you here Flame?" "Thought you didn't care about Spyro." Ember said in a taunting tone.

"I don't..." Flame said stubbornly. "I came here to ask if you... wanted to go on date with me." Flame said while blushing slightly.

"Oh... ah, sure." Ember said blushing herself and regretting her earlier comment about Spyro being the coolest, while being completely suprised all at the same time. "Well where and when do you want to go?"

"How about the park, but I have to go home and I stayed up all night so... is tomorrow good?"

"Uh sure... I guess." Ember replied a little scared and surprised with Flame's change of heart.

"Well see you tomorrow Ember!" Flame said running of towards his house before Ember could say bye.

'Well tomorrow will defiantly be interesting.' Ember thought to herself while imagining all the different ways that this date could go wrong, as Flame was imagining how many ways there were to make it perfect. 'A date with Flame, who would of guessed?'


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in sleep Ember dreamed of a flame in a meadow. Ember was standing in the field of flowers as the flame approached. The small clump of fire came closer to Ember, not leaving burnt flowers nor a trail of fire, and as it came Ember began to feel a happiness she has never felt before. Soon it formed into a young red dragon, about equal to the age of Ember. "Hi Ember," It said.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you." Ember replied. But just as soon as it came it started walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" Ember said questioning its action.

"Away." It said.

"You just got here!" Ember cried out.

"No, I never came." It said, now in the voice of Spyro.

To that Ember woke. Here pillow was lightly wet with tears. 'What time is it' Ember thought. Rubbing her eyes and looking at her clock which read 11:37 so she thought, 'I should probably get up'. And that she did. She toke her shower, put on her heart necklace, ate breakfast, and sprayed on a little 'special occasion' perfume, then left.

Though bothered by her dream Ember was able to smile seeing Flame, having one hand behind his back, not to far from her house. "Hello Flame!" Ember said approaching him.

"Uh, hi Ember." Flame said nervously. Just after doing so he pulled his hand out from behind his back. In it was a bouquet of flowers. Some had red petals and pink centers while the others had pink petals with red centers.

"Those flowers look beautiful!" Ember said, taking them from Flame's hand.

"So you ready to go?" Flame asked.

"Yep." Ember said in her usual happy tone. So off they went through the forest towards the park.

'Soon we'll be at the park.' Ember thought, just before Flame randomly stopped walking.

Before Ember was able to ask him what was wrong, Flame asked, "Do you smell that?" And sure enough she could, the distinct smell of a fire. So they started running towards the park, following the path and smell.

Just as the reached the park a burning tree starts to fall down towards Ember. "Ember!" Flame yells, tackling her to the ground, and just barely making it himself. "Are you ok?" Flame asked.

"Thanks to you I am." Ember said looking deeply into Flame's eyes. To break the moment another burning tree fell near Ember and Flame making them wince.

"Come on!" Flame said. "We have to put out this fire!"

"How?" Ember asked, looking around for something to help. "Since we can breath fire maybe we can inhale it to." Flame said, with a small certainty.

Flying to some nearby trees Ember and Flame worked together to put the fire out. Ember and Flame came down right next to each other but as Ember touched the ground she started to wobble. Just as she fell Flame caught her.

"Are you alright Ember?" Flame asked looking at her in his arms.

"I just need some sleep." Ember said, trying to remain conscious.

Setting her down, and walking to a picnic blanket nearby Flame said, "This was meant for our picnic but here." Wrapping her up in it. "Thanks Flame." Ember said. Just before Ember closed her eyes she saw the burnt flowers that she dropped when the burning tree almost hit her, fall to the ground. And flying away was a large red dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have gone by without Spyro returning home. During that time Ember and Flame have been growing closer and closer through countless dates. But all that was soon to change.

A scarred and wounded dragon emerged from the teleporter, as though randomly. Falling limp, almost dead, the dragon fell unconscious, after only a few steps in the safety of the Dragon Village.

"Oh dear." The professor said, emerging on the teleporter pad. 'I didn't think that he was that badly injured.' The professor thought.

Hearing the teleporter a nearby Ember came running. "Spyro..." Ember gasped, seeing the unconscious body lying on the ground. Looking to the professor she asks, "What's happened to Spyro?"

"There was a battle with red and Spyro seems to be badly injured." The professor said in response. "You must hurry and help me bring Spyro to the hospital." He said, walking towards Spyro.

In room 21A Spyro laid in the hospital's white gown, white sheets over him, white bandages on his body in several places, and white walls surrounding him. Ember was at the side of his bed, back to the door, sitting in a chair, while thinking about how it was a bad idea for Spyro to go.

Then the blurry-eyed Spyro awoke looking around, surprised to find himself in a building. As his gaze fell left he found the ever-caring Ember smiling, spilling tears of joy from her eyes.

"I thought you were going to die." Ember cried out.

"I had to come back." Spyro said, trying to lean up, as the pain forced him back down. "You didn't think that I'd leave you alone did you?"

As Spyro said that Ember remembered that he didn't know about her and Flame hooking up.

"Well I'm just glad that you're ok." Ember said, crying one final tear that seemed to stay on her cheek forever. Noticing it Spyro leaned up and lightly licked it off her cheek. Blushing madly, all Ember could say was, "Spyro..." in a whisper. Staring deep into Spyro's eyes Ember leaned in closer as Spyro did the same, ignoring the pain.

The door creaked open as a wide-eyed Flame stood in the doorway, seeing Ember and Spyro locked mouth to mouth. "Ember..." Flame whispered, tears forming in his own eyes.

Ember turned quickly around to see Flame stammering back. "Flame...?" Ember said, in an ashamed and surprised way. To unbearable for Flame he fled the hospital, tears falling.

"Wait, you guys aren't...Ember?" Spyro said confused.

"I'm sorry Spyro, I have to do." Ember said, getting up.

"Wait Ember!" Spyro said, as Ember was gone, out the door, chasing after Flame.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming out of the hospital, Ember found Flame to her left, sitting against a wall, with his knees to his chest, arms crossed, and his head on his arms. Walking to the front of him, without him noticing, she just stood there for a bit. "It's not what you think it is." she finally said after a bit.  
>"So let me guess, you don't still have feelings for Spyro, and I didn't see what I thought I did in the hospital room?" Flame said, in an obviously sarcastic tone, while raising his head, revealing the tears in his eyes.<br>"I… I thought I didn't, but now that he's back, I find that I still do. When he was away, I didn't think of him, not much anyways. I thought I would be over him but now it's just..." Ember said embarrassed and confused.  
>"I get it," Flame started, "if you like him, then I won't keep you from him, but we're through. I can't date you if you still like him."<br>"But, Flame..." Ember said, as though she had something to protest with.  
>"Bye, Ember." Flame said, leaving her.<br>Falling to her knees, Ember started crying.  
>From Spyro's window he watched. Then looking down he drew a heart around two names: Ember and Spyro.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ember was lying on her bed, doing nothing, like she had been doing since her and Flame's breakup, when there was a knock at her door.  
>'Is that Flame?' She thought, while running down the stairs and opening the door; surprised and disappointed to find only Spyro.<br>"Hi Ember." Spyro said, casual as ever.  
>"Oh, hi Spyro." Ember replied, not hiding her disappointment from her voice.<br>"Were you expecting someone else?" Spyro asked, knowing all to well her answer.  
>"Well it would have been nice to see Flame on the other side of the door, but anyways..." Ember said, perking up, "It seems they let you out of the hospital early..."<br>"I'm sorry Ember." Spyro said, looking down.  
>"What for?"<br>"I saw what happened, that you and Flame broke up." Spyro explained, looking at Ember again.  
>"It wasn't your fault," Ember said, now being the one to look down, crying without noticing, "If he can't accept that I like you then it's better that we broke up."<br>With Spyro's paw he lifted Ember's chin so she would face him, leaning in for a kiss, but Ember turned away.  
>"You need to leave." Ember said, in a very serous voice, just now realizing she's been crying.<br>And so he did. Without closing the door behind him, Spyro left Ember's house, clenching a fist and holding back tears of his own.

[A/N] This is as far as I'll go on Fanfiction. If you want to read the rest of my story, (nearly 20 ch.'s now) Please visit my deviantart account .com/ It has updated and better formatted chapters, displaying my much improved writing style. What I posted on FF was merely a sample. I dislike the uploading process used here, but I really like the searching style of it. Anyways, hope you will all stop by.

~Blizzard


End file.
